To Much to Handle
by TIGERGRRrr
Summary: Beast boy gets kidnapped, and taken to slades hidout. He has no idea why he is here but, he does know that he will find out some things about his enemies and might even save there lives as well.
1. HIVE success

~*hey sup, my second story, didn't really intend to start a second one until I finished the first. Weird, well I wrote it cause, well I was in a thought stream, that's right I said thought stream, and an idea just hit me so I started to write. Ok enough talk more reading enjoys...*~  
  
The remaining four titans returned to the tower. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Raven, there hearts at the pit of there stomachs, all four remembering very well the fight that gave them the sudden feeling of depression, and loss.  
  
"Titans lets move trouble downtown." The fearsome leader, Robin, warns his teammates over the intercom. Every titan stopped what they were doing and rushed to the living room. "Robin what's up?" Questions the green challenging.  
"The Hives and Cinderblock" Started Robin as he walked near the exit of the room. "Are wrecking up Jump city, I don't have there exact location, yet."  
"Well what are we waiting for, let's go search the city, they can't be that hard to find." Cy`s quick reply signaled the team to head to the garage. Robin geared up to take his motorcycle, while the others strapped them selves into the T-car.  
From the data Robin collected Raven used it to do what he could not. "Robin I have a lock on there location" stated Raven "there three miles southwest from the plaza near the old subway station, down town."  
"Alright we'll hit them in different directions. Titans, split!" With the last word said the two vehicles went separate directions.  
  
Downtown near the subway station......  
  
"This should lure the titans right into our trap." A spell went flying across the street and hit a near by house causing it to collapse. The purple haired girl gave a satisfied grin.  
"Hey Jinx hear they come!" Mammoth, a huge hairy beast which was on top of a building, jumped down landing on the street. "I saw them in there little blue, car." Stated Mammoth. "Well what are we waiting for, let's squash them!" a little boy with a backpack like contraption suggested. Gizmo took out his rocket launchers ready to shoot at anything that dared to move.  
"NO!" Screeched Jinx, she jumped in front of the little boy, who was now rattled by her sudden out burst, fell over causing a missile to fly into the air. "Did you not hear Slade?! He said bring one back, and keep the others ALIVE!!" Jinxes voice was a little calmer now but it still had a strong point. Gizmo was now hiding behind Mammoth, who was still confused by her actions. "Ugh, you guy's never pay attention, ok I'll go over it again...." Just as Jinx was going to explain the plan again Cinderblock appeared just in time to review.  
  
The first to arrive at the site was the T-car, it came to a screeching halt when it saw the destruction of the once downtown of Jump city. The first to get out of the car was Beast Boy. "Whoa!" The destruction of the city put Beast Boy in aw. Buildings toppled over each other some barley standing. The street was a mess, car parts all over the place, some cars in flames, others in houses. The street had so many cracks in it that it looked like it was going to rip a part if anything hit it with a good amount of force. As flames in gulfed in the background, Beast Boy did not notice the villains, who were responsible for the mess, staring at him. When the others finally got out of the car, Beast Boy was already out of his trance looking for any sign of movement, sure enough his ear twitched causing him to turn around and meet the eyes of the leader... Jinx.  
"Well isn't it the young green challenging Beast Boy how's it been?" Jinx smooth talk startled the other titans, but only made Beast Boy angry. The titans turned around to see Beast Boy standing up straight looking calm, but his fists said other wise. When Raven looked farther out in the distance she could see Jinx and the Hives standing near Cinderblock. Now after noticing what was going on, Raven was more alert of the situation.  
"It's been better" replied Beast Boy coldly. "You?" Jinx smiled half heartedly.  
"Grand." She stated with a smirk. As if on queue Robin appeared on his motorcycle, which went into a screeching halt. When Robin had adjusted him self to where he was, and what situation he was in, Mammoth opened his rather large mouth.  
"Starfire how nice to see you again, it's been a while." Mammoth gave a devilish smirk, while Starfire kept a calm face, but Robin did not. His eyes shown rage as his fist balled up into fury. Hearing Robin trying to contain his rage was like music to Mammoth's ears.  
"How could you do this?!" Raven contained most of her anger, but her voice said differently. Jinx just shrugged her shoulders. "For fun." Jinx gave a small smirk. Robin gritted his teeth  
"This ends, now! Titans, GO!" Just like that the group went there  
separate ways...  
  
"The taller they are the harder they fall!" Robin then jumped into the air while Star replaced his abstance with starbolts heading for Mammoth head. Mammoth deflected the starbolts but did not take notice of the flying boy wonder, with his Bo staff in hand. Robin smacked Mammoth across the face leaving a huge mark across the right side of his face. Robin gave a satisfying grin and prepared him self for there next attack....  
  
On the other side of the street Cyborg and Cinderblock are in a one on one battle, both at each others throats. Cy takes out his cannon and starts blasting away at Cinderblock. Cinderblock deflect and dodges Cy`s attacks, sending Cy a death throwing punch, luckily Cy grabs his fist and start pushing Cinderblock back. As Cinderblock is being pushed back he tries again to throw a punch at the mechanical human, but as before Cyborg stops the fist from reaching his face....  
  
On the rooftops Raven's having some trouble dodging Jinxes attacks.  
"You. Still. Fight. Like. A BOY!" Jinx taunghted Raven between strikes. Raven then jumped over Jinx landing an Ax kick to Jinx's shoulder. Jinx screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Raven towered over Jinx with a grin on her face.  
"You were saying?" Jinx gave Raven a nasty look while Raven just grinned.  
"Jinx!!" Both Jinx and Raven turned there heads at the source of the voice. "Jinx I got one! Let's go!" Gizmo had Beast Boy pinned to the ground, with his mechanical spider legs.  
"Grrrrr- get off of me! Raven, HELP!" Beast Boy cried for help. Jinx grinned and turned to Raven.  
"This isn't over, Raven" Jinx moved quick enough to dodge Raven's next blow; Jinx then landed behind Raven and did a low kick to ravens ankles. As predicted Raven fell to the ground in doing so Raven tried to strike back, but all she hit was air. Jinx had jumped of the building landing gracefully on to the street. Slowly she walked over to where Beast boy was being pinned; she knelt down to his eye level. Her face was dangerously close to his face.  
"Get away from me." Beast Boy said this in a low but stern voice, trying to sound threatening. Jinx grinned.  
"Or what?" Before Beast Boy could answer Jinx jabbed her hand into his neck causing him to faint. Jinx stood up and singled Gizmo to single the others.  
"Let's roll guys!" Mammoth and Cinderblock, gave the remaining titans a finally blow. Jinx heaved Beast Boy over her shoulder. "Later Titans."  
  
*~ well what do you think? Should I continue or not, it depends on you guy's, I need at least Five reviews, so you see that purple button of the left? Well what are you whating for push it and tell me what you think. Till then later yah`ll*~ 


	2. Get out of my way!

**_hey guys I'm sry I haven't updated any of my stories. I've been kinda busy and well unorganized right now, but I will try to update more often. It seems that when I'm done writing my chapters and get to the point where I have to type it well, that where I intend to slack off. But I will improve that! For your sake and the story's! Now on with the show!!_**

**_Ch.2: Get out of my way!_**

"Special Delivery!" said a female voice.  
"Come in" said a very deep male voice. Three shadow figures walked into the middle of the room. The female figure placed a green boy's body on the floor. The light hitting his face making it seem like he was glowing, since he was the only thing seen in the dark room except for a pair of pale hands.  
"Slade we did as you ordered we brought back one of the titans." Said the female voice.  
"Very good Jinx I can see you are quite a strong leader so I put you in charge of watching this titan." "Yes sir." Replied Jinx. Slade turned his back to the trio single ling them they could leave. 'Yes' thought Slade 'soon the titans will behold there down fall.'  
  
Jinx walked alone down the hallway with a knocked out Beast Boy on her right shoulder. Mammoth and Gizmo challenged Cinderblock to a battle at the training area, so that left her to walk alone towards her room. Yes her room. They did not have separate room for the changeling nor a work able jail cell for him to stay in, so the had to do the old fashion rock, paper, succors. As you can see Jinx our toughest and smartest villain right there next to Slade, had lost to Gizmo, Mammoth, and Cinderblock.  
  
Before Jinx could think of any bad thought about the boys she had finally reached her room. Jinx opened the door to a purple room. 'Why me?' she thought 'why MY room.' Jinx walked over to her bed and placed the sleeping boy on top of it. After gently placing the green boy down she stood there staring at him. After the whole fighting thing with the titans she did not get a chance to really look at the boy. His eyes where peacefully closed with his green hair draped over them. A cut seemed to slide across his right cheek and another on the left side of his neck but a little bit deeper.  
'How can he do that? How does he look so calm and peaceful in the hands of danger?' Jinx raised a brow. 'But he douse look a little cute like that.'  
"Wait?!" she said a loud. "I cant be thinking these things! He's the enemy! I will not let my feeling get in the way of my freedom!" Turning on her heels Jinx started towards the door. Before her hand could reach the knob her ears heard something move behind her.

Turning around quickly she felt a pair of gorilla hands wrap around her fragile neck squeezing tightly. Jinx froze. The sudden pain had frightened Jinx so she had closed her eyes when her head had hit the wall. With her eyes closed Jinx could feel the hands shrink but the still held a firm grip on to her neck. Still trying to breath Jinx eyes slowly meet with a pair of emerald ones, and it seems they do not look to happy to see her.

The eyes moved closer closing the distance between them. His face was dangerously close to hers. Jinx could feel her heart beet quicken. Slowly but sternly Beast boy spoke.  
"Where am I?"  
  
**_I'm sorry the chapter is so short but I will fix that. I just wanted to get a chapter up before I left to Orlando; I hope you guys enjoyed it._**


	3. Rules and Showers

**_hey guys, ok I felt bad making such a small chapter so right after I posted ch.2 I started writing chapter 3. This one is a little longer than chapter 2, I reele hope this doesn't bore you. I tried to put more in but lately I've been have a little case of writers block. The next chapter we will go see how the titan take there first night with out our little green friend._**

_**Ch3. Rules and showers**_

"Where am I?" Repeated Beast boy, but more in an angry tone. Jinx quickly snapped back to reality.

"On Earth." Said Jinx with a smart attitude.

"Jinx you know what I mean! Where am I and what am I doing here?!" the smile on Jinx's face faded, her expression had changed to a more serious and painful one.

"I'll tell you... as soon... as you get your hands off... of my neck." With out knowing it Beast Boy had increased his grip on Jinxes neck. Slowly he took his hands off making Jinx's skin shiver as his finger tips.

"Ok, talk." Said Beast Boy in a serious tone.

"Well it would seem that you're in my room..."

"Why am I in your room?"

"Cause this is where you're going to be held. Until Slade needs us."

"Slades on this?!" 'Now I really have something to worry about. Why me? Why me?!' thought Beast boy. "What does Slade want with me?" He asked.

"I don't know" said Jinx "I'm just here to do my part, and to have my freedom." Beast boy balled up his fist. 'Great' He thought 'I'm like a sitting duck. I can't do much now... I need to try and contact the titans since I won't be able to leave the...' Beast Boy's thoughts where replaced as Jinx's spoke. "Oh and don't even try to get your titan buddies here they wont be able to get past our security breech." Beast boy buried his brow with anger. 'Well that plan just went down the drain. But still I need to find a way to contact them.' Beast boy gave up a few minute on trying to find a way to reach the titans, so he decide too take a look around.

During the time Beast boy was thinking of away to contact the titans Jinx was trying to figure out why her skin crawled when Beast Boys hands slid off her neck. 'I've never felt anything like that before.' Thought Jinx. 'It was like a cold breeze but soothing... It was probably the air-conditioning. Slade does like to keep this place cold.'

"So... when's dinner?" asked Beast Boy as he knocked over some makeup from Jinx dresser. That brought her back to reality. Narrowing her brow she sent a spell flying towards Beast Boy. "Wha-" Beast slammed right into the wall with a pained expression, Beast Boy hung on the wall for a few more seconds before opening his eyes. He was stuck to the wall, a foot or two above the ground. Slowly Jinx walked to where Beast Boy hung at.

"Lets get this straight, you don't touch my stuff, I wont touch you got it?!" While Jinx was talking she moved her face closer to his to make her words more meaning full. Apparently Beast Boy didn't mind his nostrils filled with her smell. Helplessly Beast Boy nodded his head. Jinx took a few steps back before Beast Boy could fall on her. Turning around Jinx walked towards the door.

"Hey where you going?" asked beast boy as he brushed off some of the plaster.

"To the showers." She said with out turning around.

"Oh, ok bring back some tofu, please I'm starving!" Jinx balled her fist and kept walking.

'Slade I better have my freedom after this!'


	4. Hunger And Antibotics

**_Hi sry I havent updated in a while been very busy trying to get back on my normal routine. The hurricanes really knocked me off my rocker. Lol! Well I would really like to thank all the ppl who reviewed. Now really I mean it thanks, u guys' r the best now here's the next chapter has fun!!_**

**_Ch.4 Hunger and Antibiotics_**

Jinx stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a near by towel and started to dry her self off. After doing so Jinx wrapped the towel around her fragile body and walked towards the sink. With the palm of her hand she wiped away the steam on the mirror and gazed at the pinked haired girl in front of her. Her appearance changed since the last time she really looked at herself. Her eyes seemed to have little circles around them indicating that she need more sleep, which she was planning on doing so tonight. Also her hair had gotten extremely long. It was past her shoulder all the way down to her waist. 'Today is just not my day' thought Jinx 'I gotta get a hair cut tomorrow.' Jinx stood in front of the sink staring at her dull pink eyes.

She stared deeper and deeper as if trying to find something, like a memory or trying to forget one. Scenes from her past filled her mind invading her thought against her will. In an attempt to get rid of the past she closed her eyes tightly and brought her hands to her face. In that instant her mind showed a scene of a little girl being yelled at and hit by her a very strong looking man his face covered bye the shadows. The girl was backed up into a corner crying and whimpering to her self as the man yelled at her to shut up. The young man roared in rage and swung his hand with great force toward the little girl causing her to fly into the wall next to her. The girl lay on the floor not dead, yet barely alive. Barely breathing.

In that instant Jinx opened he eyes to find the scene leaving her alone yet again. Jinx removed her hands from her face and balled them into fist. 'He will pay' she thought 'he will pay dearly.' Jinx wrapped the towel tighter around herself and head towards the door before picking up a first aid kit.

_**In Jinx's room....**_

Back in Jinx's room Beast boy sat in front of his body imprint. During the time Jinx has been in the shower Beast boy walked around the room looking for a way to get out unseen like a vent or something. To his luck he found one but he decided to wait for a while and escape when Slade had his guard down, it would be easier that way and lessen the risk of getting caught. After walking around the room Beats boy decide to just sit and think. Yep you heard me I said think. Beast boy was thinking, and he was thinking about all sort of things, but mostly Slade. Beast Boy hated him almost as much as Robin did. Slade killed Terra. He made her his apprentice and broke her and killed her. For that Beast boy hated Slade just hated him. Never in his life had he ever had this much hatred for someone. Heck Beast Boy never new he was allowed to hate someone this much. Never the less Beast boy decided to take his mind off of Slade and think about something else, like the Hive gang. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. Mammoth a big hairy over grown ape, that's what Beast Boy has always thought of him. He never forgot the day when Mammoth picked him up and threw him into Robin. He still has a bruise from that.

Gizmo, a little boy with a big brain and a hobby for calling people names. "What a weird kid... I wonder how old he is." Beast Boy said a loud. Then there's Jinx, a lost pinked haired girl who fight for what she wants. 'In a way Jinx kinda reminds me of Raven... in away... Maybe it's her smell.' Beast Boy closed his eyes and let his head softly hit the wall and layed it there. He quietly sniffed the air. 'Hmmmm, lavender that's defiantly Ravens smell. I guess Jinx has the kind of perfume as her.' Beast Boy sat still for a while thinking about his friend and his home. 'I wonder if I'm ever gonna be able to see them again.' Even though it hasn't been even one night in his prison he was still struck with the soft pain of homesick. 'What's that?' Beast Boy's ears shot straight forward, but he did not open his eyes. 'Maybe if I'm quiet they'll go away.' After hear the door close and hearing a someone lock it. Beast boy deiced to open one eye unaware he was about to see... 'Jinx in towel!! Doesn't she get dressed in the bathroom?!'

Before Jinx could see that Beast boy was awake Beast boy played dead and acted like he was asleep. Staying in the same position Beast Boy opened one eye and started to look around the room. He spotted Jinx near her dresser pulling out clothes. Seeing Jinx in a towel made Beast Boy very nervous, I mean very nervous. His hands filled with sweat, his suit felt like an oven all of a sudden, and his mind was over flown with thoughts. Never in his life has never been so nervous, and I wouldn't blame him. There was something about Jinx that made his heart pound even faster, was it the way she walked? Or the way her hair fell in her face making her even more enchanting? Whatever it was it seemed to have a great effect on Beast Boy. I guess u can say he was under spell. A curse.

'Man' thought BB 'Im to young to see an enemy naked! That's like, breaking a law or something, right?'

Before Jinx could revile her self to him she took refuge behind her bed. Beast Boy saw Jinx throw her towel on the bed making him even more nervous. To his dismay Jinx came walking out with a pink bra and panties. Beast Boys mouth dropped all the way to the floor. His eye widen dramatically as he watch Jinx walk over to her stereo as it started to play music. She turned it down so that the other boys could not hear what kind of music she listened to. Before she could turn around Beast Boy put himself back together and acted the sleeping act, again.

After staying still for 20 minutes Beast Boy deiced to wake up with a very big and fake yawn. Looking down at his lap he saw something that would could make him leap for joy.

"FOOD!" yelled Beast boy. His sudden burst of excitement made the girl sitting on her bed leap to her feet. Noticing that is was her prisoner; she relaxed and watched him eat. 'He eats like an animal' thought Jinx. 'He must have been really hungry.' Converting her attention back to her leg and the big cut that covered it. Jinx had just took out the first aid kit she brought back from the shower and now she was about to put band aid over right when Beast Boy sprang from his dormant state. Just as she reached for the band aids she was surprised, again. "You know you should really clean that up before u put a band aid over it." With a surprised jolt Jinx quickly retrieved her hand from the medical box.

Look up at Beast Boy with a dirty look she replied. "I took a shower with soap it should be clean enough." Beast Boy shook his head.

"Just because you used soap doesn't mean it's clean, you need to clean it with alcohol."

"I don't need it." Replied Jinx's.

"With a cut like that, yeah, you do." Beats boy sat down next to Jinxes injured leg and reached into the box and grabbed out an alcohol wipe. "Let me show you." Beats boy ripped the top of the packet to reveal a wet wipe. "Ok its gonna sting a little."

Jinx shrugged her shoulders.

"How bad could it be?"

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn yah."

Beast Boy gently applied the alcohol wipe and started clean up the wound. With a surprised yelp Jinx pushed his hand away and quickly started blowing on her stinging wound. Beast Boy smiled triumphantly as he watch Jinx sooth her wound. "Told yah it's gonna sting." Jinx looked up to see Beast Boy looking down at her with soft eyes. She couldn't tell if his eyes reflected kindness or pity, but she didn't want neither. Now already embarrassed Jinx looked at Beast Boy with a determined face. She knew he thought she couldn't go through the pain but she was willing to prove him wrong, I mean its just a little sting she gone through worst, right? I mean she dealt with Slade, right?

"I was just surprised that's all. You didn't tell me you when you were going to put it on."

Beat Boy grinned. "Sure, well I'm gonna put it on now, ok?" Jinx turned her head in the other direction.

"Fine." Beast Boy again started to apply the alcohol and again Jinx tried to push the hand away, but with Beast Boys quick eyes he caught her hand and allowed her to squeeze it tightly. Adding a little pressure to the cloth Beast Boy made sure the alcohol made it deep into the wound. Beast Boy removed the wipe and gently started to blow on it, and then placing a bandage on it. When Beast Boy stood up to rise he was pulled back down. Looking at his left hand Jinx was still holding on to it with all her might. Turning slightly pink BB tapped on the girls shoulder and said.

"Ummm, can u let go now, my hand is starting to change colors." Jinx looked at him with a weird look then down at her hand. Turning a crimson red she quickly let go. 'He cleaned it up pretty well.' Thought Jinx. Feeling the bed shift Jinx looked up to see Beast Boy rising from the bed walking to his tray.

"Beast Boy..." Beast Boys ears straightened out and pointed towards her. He could hear her getting off the bed, and feel her body heat as she stood behind him.

"Yeah?" He slowly turned around to face her pink eyes again. They stood only centimeters apart. His solemn gaze stood where it was and looked straight into the girls eyes with out showing any sign of an expression. While Jinx looked up at him with a hint of confusion in her eyes.

"Why?" She asked, finally. Now it was his turn to give her the confused look.

"Why what?" He asked

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Beast Boy looked backed at her with pure shock and a look on his face asking, what- are- you- talking- about? "I mean I've been so cruel to you. I've taken you from you team and keeping you as a prisoner and you still show your kindness. Why is that?" Beast boy looked down at her with soft eye as if finally understanding. This girl had never had anyone to express kindness to her. She had always been bulled on and pushed around and so fare he's the only one who has shown her real kindness.

"Well I guess that's how I am." Beast boy laughed. He was never asked that question, so he didn't really know how to answer it. Looking back down at Jinx Beast Boy could see the look of confusion in her eyes. Seeing that he did not answer her question he started to look for a better answer. "When I was young I was taught to love all things, and people. My mother taught me not to judge people by what they do or what they look like, she taught me to judge them by what's inside... Like I said it's who I am." At that instant Jinx bed room door burst open and flew of it hinged towards the two teens. Quickly stepping back, they both dodged it.

"Jinx" It was Mammoth. "Slade want him" Mammoth pointed at Beast Boy.

"Tell him he's coming." Jinx flung the door back in place and headed toward her dresser. She pulled out her regular uniform and told Beast Boy to put his nose into a corner. With no further explanation BB did what he was told. When Jinx was finished changing she placed chains on Beast Boys neck hands and feet, and was brought into a dark room. Standing in the dark room a sudden bright light shown on Beast Boy. Looking straight ahead Beast Boy heard foot steps running towards him, and then in an instant the running foot steps stopped, and a cracking of a whip filled his ears and sliced open his back.

"AHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy fell to his knees just when he heard a familiar scream.

"BEAST BOY!"


End file.
